<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fill me until it no longer hurts by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705873">Fill me until it no longer hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Smut, self hate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:53:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He raises his hips slowly, eyes having glazed over moments ago and starts to press against the sheets, mindlessly. He groans as each movement sends sparks through him; his cock twitching as it gets the treatment it deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Astratoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fill me until it no longer hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycor/gifts">Sycor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy valentine's queen.<br/>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there’s one thing that Astaroth hates about being a demon, it’s the long, unavoidable heats and heats that his species go through. It’s totally useless, a complete waste of time where his body decides that it’s the perfect time to fail him and go into some senseless lustful state of mind. </p><p>He hates it. </p><p>What’s the point of it anyway? It’s only purpose is reproduction and he has more than enough kin under him, he doesn’t (or hasn’t had-) have any sexual desire for… anyone as of late. </p><p>He clenches his eyes shut and presses his sharp horns into the bedding. His insides burn hot and he groans as the wetness in his pants travels south. </p><p>These stupid heats only make him feel even more useless and pathetic than he usually does. Having to writhe in pain, and please himself for days, sate his needs,  having to be reminded just how every vessel he manages to get cannot keep up with his biology and the ever persistent knowledge that he is unloved, unattractive and unwanted. </p><p>The worst part about his heats, is that they make him accept and drown in his insecurities. His state of mind is fragile, his body is wanting and begging for affection, touch and attention-- so, he gives in, he cries himself to sleep in pain, he touches himself until he’s only a mess of self-hate and bitterness. His brothers didn't suffer nearly to this extent, always managing to find willing partners to spend it with but when you smell of decay and have a reputation for being sadistic asshole, options tend to and always will dwindle.</p><p>Another sharp wave of heat travels down his spine and sparks that feel sharp little pricks make his almost softening cock harden. He growls into the sheets, cursing as his hand wraps roughly around it, pumping it and whining all the while as he repeatedly bucks into his hands, tracing the pre-cum stained tip with his thumb.</p><p>His breath stutters and he hates how it sounds so delicate and needy as it leaves his lips. He tries to do something else, trails his finger up and down, tensing himself up so releasing will feel like heaven. It’s pitiful, that the only time he gets to enjoy himself is in such situations and this is the only time he feels like he’s truly in euphoria. His mind is no longer pulling him apart; no longer telling him to hate himself or reminding him how helpless his presence is and how worthless his title has become.</p><p>Clawed fingers trace his abdomen, leaving traces of scratches and bruises behind.</p><p>His narrow lips bleed as the fangs that protrude them sink into them, deeply. He runs his tongue along the chapped flesh and let’s the heat searing his abdomen take over him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>For some reason everything is shaking around him, even the room shook; books and vials fell onto the floor and the floor of the room groaned. He feels his head spin as he raises his head to look around, it’s useless since it’s dark in his room so his head falls back onto the pillow with a forceful, irritated thump. “Stupid.. Lucifer…”</p><p>He raises his hips slowly, eyes having glazed over moments ago and starts to press against the sheets, mindlessly. He groans as each movement sends sparks through him; his cock twitching as it gets the treatment it deserves. He humps the bed, eyes clenched tight and his mouth agape as he breathes heavily. </p><p> </p><p>His mind runs, as soon as he had uttered his eldest brother’s name, the more images of his brother that his mind conjures for him, overtake his tired brain. Lucifer above him, fondling and teasing him, him between his eldest brother knees, showing his appreciation to the man for taking him in.</p><p>For not deeming him useless just like their father had.</p><p>His imagination runs wild and he lets it. </p><p>It’s better than feeling sorry for himself and giving into the pain. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Three days into his heat, he hears his door swing open slowly and close even quieter. He doesn’t bother to look up but lets the growls building in his chest escape, hoping the intruder will find a piece of common sense and use it then get the hell out. </p><p>His bed dips, he shuts his eyes because he’s so numb and overstimulated that he can no longer turn his body around. He breathes slowly, a familiar, sweet and powerful scent filling his senses and causing him some sort of calm.</p><p>Lime feels his nose and he purrs softly as heat settles around him. Heat from another body that he’s been wanting, begging and pleading until he was raw for days. </p><p>“Luci-brother?” he murmurs, asking himself more than the person above him. </p><p>There’s a quiet, agreeing hum as smooth hands run on his waist, hips and continue downwards to play with his entrance, “Big brother will help you.” the voice says, scent growing stronger, drowning Astaroth’s fragile mind.</p><p>Astaroth sobs but they quickly turn into growls and groans of pleasure as gloved fingers push into his entrance, the wetness leaking out, the burn of the stretch sending pleasure right to his spine. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that good brother?” the voice asks again and Astaroth bucks his hips like a slut onto the fingers that drive into him, his mouth agape and letting out groans as each curls caresses his prostate, each thrust has him shaking and begging for more. </p><p>Lips, soft, heated lips, descend upon his. Biting the bottom making it red and bloody before a tongue swoops in and persuades his own into dancing along with it. He drools, so overtaken that he lets out a <em> moan. </em></p><p>A sound so weak and pathetic but he can’t find it in himself to care as his stomach flutters with happiness, his temptations and wants are soothed by his brother. </p><p>“Lucifer…” he mutters as green, sharp merciless eyes of the King of Light look into his glazed over, rotten red ones. </p><p>He falls into his brother’s arms, pitying ones that push him onto the sheets, pull his hips up high. </p><p>All he feels next is satisfaction. He feels wonderfully full and he makes it known by tearing into the sheets, his legs trembling as Lucifer bends over him and fills him with what he needs most. </p><p>Love. </p><p>As fake as it might be at this moment. </p><p>It’s enough to make him feel like he’s wanted. </p><p>Even if he has to let his eldest brother defile and take his body, drive into him just for that need that bubbles deep inside him everyday, to be sated. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>